


Brainwashed Superman

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Relationships: SupermanxMolly





	Brainwashed Superman

Superman landed back on Earth with his eyes glowing red and a new black suit covering him. He was ready to take the world for Darkseid. He then hesitates, seeing a girl through his supervision. 

Viper was minding her own business in the place. It's been a few months since Loki took over Earth. She snuck in the palace to explore, even though commoners were not allowed in there.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly was just minding her own business walking back home from her job as a news reporter. She had no idea that Clark was kidnapped and brainwashed.

Loki looked down and he smiled grabbing her and picking her up bringing her with him to his private chambers. He nuzzled her neck licking and kissing it.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Clark flew and landed behind her. He aggressive picked her up and flew overhead, feeling lustful and wanting to be inside of her. He tried looking for a space to do the deed. 

She was speechless when he picked her up. "Your highness! I'm sorry.......I......"   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“Clark? Is that you? Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick!” Molly said as she nuzzled him and kissed his cheek. She wondered where he had been and what he’s doing now.

Loki smiled and smirked at her.  
“I love you so much Viper. I want you to be my wife and my queen,” he said nuzzling her as he kissed her neck all the way u p to her cheek.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
When she started doing that to him, he felt turned on. He took her to an ally and started kissing her shoulder while undressing her.   
.  
A heavy blush covered her cheeks as she was feeling turned on as she squeezed her legs together.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“Clark wh-what’re you doing? Please stop!” Molly said as she struggled and squirmed about to open her mouth and scream for help. She started to cry softly.

Loki nipped and nibbled his way all around and across her neck with hickeys and love bruises as his hands moved up and he groped her tits while he grinded against her grunting.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
I need to head to bed.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Goodnight   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok me too night   
Fri at 9:02 am  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hey your turn   
Fri at 4:31 pm  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
(Ok. Back from school!)  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He shushed her and placed a hand up her thigh and pulls down her panties. He threatened to gag her if she doesn't stop screaming. 

She releases a small cry of pain when he was doing this to her. "Loki....I'm a virgin..." she managed to say while grunting.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“Clark please! Why’re you doing this to me? Say something!” Molly said as tears began streaming down her cheeks. She whimpered and mewled softly.  
“Clark why do you look different?” 

Loki said that that was ok as he slid down her top as he started to suckle and flick his tongue across her nipples and around the rosy buds too making them bloom and harden beautifully.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"I'm not Clark...." he says in a deep, low voice that's menacing as he takes her legs and spreads them apart forcefully. 

"Ah....Loki...." she bit her lower lip, drawing blood to flow down her lip. "Ah....mhmmm!" She moans.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“Superman please stop! Why’re you forcing me to have sex with you?!” Molly said as she struggled in his arms. She made him drop her as she was falling down to earth but it was ok because she was immortal.

Loki locked and lapped up the blood from her lips as he purred and he slipped two fingers inside of her to play with her inner walls inside her pussy thrusting them in and out of her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Brb  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Back  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"No!" He panicks as he flew down to reach her. He caught her and held her close as he looks for a more reasonable place to fuck her. 

A bright blush covered her cheeks as he thrusts his fingers into her. "Ah....ah! Daddy..." she moans. "Loki....." she moans in complete pleasure and excitement.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
You still up? Sorry was watching a new show on Netflix   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Please Superman let me go! I don't want this! I have a boyfriend already!" Molly said whimpering.

Loki smirked saying she was a good girl as he smirked again and he scissored and rubbed her faster and harder.   
Sat at 11:44 am  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Your turn   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Well, he's getting replaced!" He growls in her ear. "Now hush." He flew into an empty hotel room and threw her down on the bed. He pins her down and starts to kiss her neck. 

She nods as she began to feel wet in between her legs, feeling very turned on.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly moaned out and she mewled arching her back as her body shuddered and twitched in delight. She scratched his shoulders begging him to mark her neck in hickeys.

Loki was kissing her all over her face as he pulled his fingers out of her pussy and he entered and penetrated his dick into her as he thrusted slowly and gently into her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hello?   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
(Sorry, I'm out of town with family)

He bit down hard on her shoulder and her neck. His nails dig into her skin and he bites also down on her neck. 

She moans loudly and screamed his name a few times as she felt her orgasm slowly build up.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Ahh Superman please! That really hurts!" Molly moaned out crying in pain as tears fell down her cheeks.

Loki told her do not orgasm yet as he literally just entered her. He picked up the pace thrusting rougher into her.  
Sun at 2:30 pm  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly sighed. She didn’t dare utter another word because if she did he would get mad and he would not like it. She sobbed and cried silently as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Loki wrapped his strong arms around her as he pulled her against his chest and he nuzzled her neck and rubbed her hip.  
“I love you so much my little sweet cute Viper.”

Sorry took a nap   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
After he cleaned himself up, he goes over to her and starts to clean up in inbetween her legs to get her ready for another round. 

"I love you too, daddy..." she says softly and sweetly. She stayed by his side as she craved him and his touch.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“No Superman please! No more right now! Tomorrow!” Molly said begging and pleading with him as she cried and sobbed.

Loki smirked at her kissing the top of her head as he cuddled and snuggled against her as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He towers over her as his eyes glew even more red. "I decide whether we are done or not!" He exclaims. "...we're going for another round." He finishes quietlym 

She fell asleep with him and slept until dawn came. She woke up before he did and looks at her body, seeing that they made a mess on the bed.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah didn’t answer him other than nod her head yes as she sobbed and cried still. She glared up into his glowing red eyes.  
“Superman I want the real you back! Please come back to me!”   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Sorry was eating dinner did my part   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Your turn   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Loki's part isn't played.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
I know I thought we were doing just them right now until they go to sleep as well   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
?  
Sun at 2:30 pm  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly sighed. She didn’t dare utter another word because if she did he would get mad and he would not like it. She sobbed and cried silently as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Loki wrapped his strong arms around her as he pulled her against his chest and he nuzzled her neck and rubbed her hip.  
“I love you so much my little sweet cute Viper.”

Sorry took a nap   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
After he cleaned himself up, he goes over to her and starts to clean up in inbetween her legs to get her ready for another round. 

"I love you too, daddy..." she says softly and sweetly. She stayed by his side as she craved him and his touch.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“No Superman please! No more right now! Tomorrow!” Molly said begging and pleading with him as she cried and sobbed.

Loki smirked at her kissing the top of her head as he cuddled and snuggled against her as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He towers over her as his eyes glew even more red. "I decide whether we are done or not!" He exclaims. "...we're going for another round." He finishes quietlym 

She fell asleep with him and slept until dawn came. She woke up before he did and looks at her body, seeing that they made a mess on the bed.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah didn’t answer him other than nod her head yes as she sobbed and cried still. She glared up into his glowing red eyes.  
“Superman I want the real you back! Please come back to me!”   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Sorry was eating dinner did my part   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Your turn   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Loki's part isn't played.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
I know I thought we were doing just them right now until they go to sleep as well   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
?  
Sun at 2:30 pm  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly sighed. She didn’t dare utter another word because if she did he would get mad and he would not like it. She sobbed and cried silently as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Loki wrapped his strong arms around her as he pulled her against his chest and he nuzzled her neck and rubbed her hip.  
“I love you so much my little sweet cute Viper.”

Sorry took a nap   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
After he cleaned himself up, he goes over to her and starts to clean up in inbetween her legs to get her ready for another round. 

"I love you too, daddy..." she says softly and sweetly. She stayed by his side as she craved him and his touch.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“No Superman please! No more right now! Tomorrow!” Molly said begging and pleading with him as she cried and sobbed.

Loki smirked at her kissing the top of her head as he cuddled and snuggled against her as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He towers over her as his eyes glew even more red. "I decide whether we are done or not!" He exclaims. "...we're going for another round." He finishes quietlym 

She fell asleep with him and slept until dawn came. She woke up before he did and looks at her body, seeing that they made a mess on the bed.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah didn’t answer him other than nod her head yes as she sobbed and cried still. She glared up into his glowing red eyes.  
“Superman I want the real you back! Please come back to me!”   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Sorry was eating dinner did my part   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Your turn   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Loki's part isn't played.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
I know I thought we were doing just them right now until they go to sleep as well   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly sighed. She didn’t dare utter another word because if she did he would get mad and he would not like it. She sobbed and cried silently as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Loki wrapped his strong arms around her as he pulled her against his chest and he nuzzled her neck and rubbed her hip.  
“I love you so much my little sweet cute Viper.”

Sorry took a nap   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
After he cleaned himself up, he goes over to her and starts to clean up in inbetween her legs to get her ready for another round. 

"I love you too, daddy..." she says softly and sweetly. She stayed by his side as she craved him and his touch.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“No Superman please! No more right now! Tomorrow!” Molly said begging and pleading with him as she cried and sobbed.

Loki smirked at her kissing the top of her head as he cuddled and snuggled against her as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He towers over her as his eyes glew even more red. "I decide whether we are done or not!" He exclaims. "...we're going for another round." He finishes quietlym 

She fell asleep with him and slept until dawn came. She woke up before he did and looks at her body, seeing that they made a mess on the bed.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah didn’t answer him other than nod her head yes as she sobbed and cried still. She glared up into his glowing red eyes.  
“Superman I want the real you back! Please come back to me!”   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Sorry was eating dinner did my part   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Your turn   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Loki's part isn't played.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
I know I thought we were doing just them right now until they go to sleep as well   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
So can you do your part now?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Fine.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He inserts himself into her harshly and starts grinding against her roughly, aiming to hit her G-spot.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Superman please be less rough! You are gonna cause my insides to bleed! Do you wanna hurt me?!" Molly asked him shouting it as she mewled in pain.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He sighs and slows down a little for her. However, he does manage do hit her G-spot. He grunts as he keeps the thrusts slow.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly moaned telling him he can thrust deep and fast but not hard and roughly. She arched her back grinding her hips agsinst his.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He picked up pace with the thrusting, but didn't go to hard for her. He climaxed early, but kept the thrusts going.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly eventually orgasmed too for the second freakin time that day as she couldn’t touch him with her hands at all because she was still tied by her hands.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He pulls out of her and kisses her neck. "Good girl..." he manages to say before collapsing beside her and fell asleep.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
But sadly even after Molly somehow managed to fall asleep the next day she awoke to the feeling of wet sheets. She urinated on herself because she had to go to the bathroom obviously but couldn’t. She sobbed.

Loki the next morning was still sleeping breathing in her scent as his face was laying in her neck breathing in and out steadily as he rubbed her hip again in his sleep.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Brb gonna take a shower   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Back your turn   
Yesterday at 8:33 am  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
A few minutes later, Superman woke up. He notices that she urinated on the bed and cringed. "Ok, I should have thought of that." He mumbles to himself and starts changing the mattress sheets. 

She blushes a little when he did that. She sat up and yawned, looking down on her body to see if she has any bruises or hickeys.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Superman please untie me! I won't go anywhere I promise!" Molly said sobbing as she cried to struggling because they were hurting her wrists.

Loki woke up fluttering his eyes open and he yawned and stretched. He gazed over at her as he kissed her cheek.  
"Morning baby cakes."  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He thought about it for a moment, then he glances over at her. "Alright. I'll untie you. But if you try to escape, I'll make you wish you were never born!" He threatens as he unties her wrists. 

She blushes softly as she looks over at him and gets off the bed. She plays with hair a little as she asks Loki if there are some clothes she could use since she's naked.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Going out be back soon   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Back   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly sobbed and nodded. She got up and quickly used the hotel room bathroom and got dressed. Her stomach growled.

Loki nodded saying that there were some female clothes left by his adoptive mother. He brought some female robes and dresses to her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He waits for her outside the bathroom, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. He frowns and times her being in there..

She puts one of the dresses on and brushed her hair. "Thank you." She says as she faces Loki and kneels before him.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly then got out and said she was hungry. She walked away from him and sat down on the bed sighing. She wanted to go home.

Loki nodded and once she got dressed he took her hand and lead her to the dining room and his servants had prepared them a luscious feast for breakfast.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He starts looking in the fridge and small pantry in the hotel room and gave her what they had, which was some cereal, an orange, and apple juice. 

She looks at the food in awe as she was being served. "I've never ate a luxurious meal before." She confesses as she starts eating.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly sighed and ate all of it in silence. After all he never ever wanted to hear her talk to him anyway.

Loki nodded smiling at her as he sat down at the head of the table and he started to eat the food as he was starving.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Your turn   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
(Sorry, was in school)

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him and started to kiss her neck down to her shoulders. 

Afted she was done eating, she looks over at Loki. She gazes at him with love and a little bit of lust.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
It’s ok   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly didn’t say anything or moan either. She just still continued to eat the food. She drank the apple juice too looking away from him sighing.

Loki still continued to eat his food and drink his glass of water as he pretty soon finished eating as well. He gave that same exact loving lustful look right back at her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He kept kissing her, being more and more lustful. He starts to place his hands on her neck to keep in the position that she's in. 

She bit her lower as she folded her legs and closed them shut. She already was ready for another round.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly pretty soon finished her food.  
"Superman please! All you want is to fuck me 24/7! I cannot do that! Please stop for right now!"

Loki smirked thinking the same thing as he was on the same wavelength as her. He picked her up threw her over his shoulder and he carried her back to his bedroom.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Sorry was playing a video game   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hello?   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
I'm here!  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He brushed his hand up and down her arm, not saying a word. His eyes still glew red, as if he were focused on something particular. He remains silent, but kept her in the position she was at. 

She tilts her head to the side. "Round two already, daddy?" She asks innocently, even though in her mind, she wants this.


End file.
